borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Editing .ini file, broke number of weapon slots
{clised, might be usefull to know what NOT TO DO?}} So a friend and I messed around and edited the .ini file, I didn't back it up cause I'm an idiot, but anyways it wasn't anything catastrophic, but he changed the number of weapon slots from 2 to 5. Since then, weapons will frequently get equipped on pickup in that phantom 5th weapon slot (and also 6th for some reason) and we will be unable to actually touch them to de-equip them without selling them to a machine and buying them back. Using the Y-button (I play on PC with the 360 controller) I can cycle through all the weapons, but using the D-Pad is no dice. Short of uninstalling, what are ALL the locations for the weapon slots saved in the various .ini files? We reset the original one back to 2, but we must have missed some of the other places it propogated to, because we still have the weird slot thing. He's using Keyboard-Mouse so he's not very concerned, but it's driving me nuts. I know it's gotta be outside of the save game itself because every character I create has the same issue...I just can't find the freaking thing to fix it. Is there a way to get an unedited .ini that doesn't involve me reinstalling the freaking thing. I mean, I will if I have to but I'd rather not. If that really is my only option, what do I need to do to save my characters? Thanks! - [[User:Effedup|Effedup] 07:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- Just reinstall the game because your characters saves are in seperate folders. WillowGame.ini Go to My Documents -> My Games -> Borderlands -> WillowGame -> Config -> WillowGame.ini Find WillowGame.WillowInventoryManager, and set WeaponReadyMax=2 Rydiak 13:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :*Thanks Rydiak, it worked that time. His .ini file must be changing mine when we play together, didn't realize it did that. I'll tell him to change is back to 2 before we play together next. Weird that multiplayer changed everyone's .ini file like that... - Effedup 19:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :: The host's file preferences, when it comes to backpack slots and weapon slots, overwrite what the other players have. Seems like a poor thing to do though, it should only be temporary. Pdboddy 15:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, that's the weird thing...I'm the host, and I've edited my .ini file back so that WeaponReadyMax=2 as it should be, played solo on some of my other characters and it was perfect, but then last night when we started another co-op match, I had extra weapon slots again. So either it's tied to my save file, the WeaponReadyMax variable is in a different .ini file somewhere that only applies to my soldier, or his modified .ini is affecting mine somehow. All in all, it's just weird. Is there any way I could set my .ini to "read only" so that it can't get changed again, or would that break the game in some way? I've edited .ini's for many things before Borderlands, but for some reason this one is just being odd as hell... :::Another weird thing is that I have disappearing/reappearing guns, even within my inventory. I've adjusted my inventory space (call me a cheater, 12 slots to start with just ain't enough) and guns will randomly not be there when I look for them, nor will they be equipped. It doesn't happen often at all, but when it does it's frustrating. Sigh...maybe I'll just reinstall, get the clean .ini and make an archive copy, something I should have done in the first place - Effedup 22:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC)